This new poinsettia cultivar originated as a mutation of its parent GUTBIER'S V-10 PINK (application Ser. No. 185,123), which, in turn, was a mutation of the red variety GUTBIER'S V-10 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,235). This particular marbled selection was the result of many trials and tests carried on by me at Encinitas, Calif., with the object of obtaining good commercially-acceptable poinsettia varieties descended from and retaining all of the important advantages of the GUTBIER'S V-10 red variety. Upon my selection of this unique marbled mutation from among poinsettia plants growing in my greenhouse at Encinitas, Calif., I subjected the new variety to successive generations of propagation, by means of cuttings, and found that the new plant retained all of its distinctive and novel characteristics from generation to generation and which now appear to be firmly fixed.